Warriors Into the Wild: Fanfic
by the new warrior cats
Summary: A fanfic for Warriors what would happen if you put new characters in an old tale and this time they told the story? New challenges and heartache in the lives of different clanmates looking in. New secrets and prophecies in the heart ThunderClan never seen
1. Prolouge Spottedpaw

Warriors

Into the Wild

Prologue

ThunderClan

"Spottedpaw, keep still!" her sister, Wildpaw, hissed at her through narrowed orange eyes.

"Sorry, Wildpaw," she whispered, creeping noiselessly through the thick undergrowth towards the ancient stones of Sunningrocks. Glancing sideways nervously, she saw the flash of white tail-tip that indicated her other littermate, Rainpaw. Next to her Runningwind's green eyes were fixed ahead on the shadows flickering over the rocks. The light of the half turned the land to silver. Wary eyes flashed as claws glowed with eerie promise.

"Ready yourself Spottedpaw," Runningwind instructed his apprentice as he soundlessly slid out his own claws.

Spottedpaw's fur prickled in anticipation as she obeyed her mentor, exposing long curved claws as her paws kneaded the ground beneath her.

The next moment the cats on either side of her leaped and she followed, flinging herself into the open writhing mass of enemies. Her narrowed amber eyes locked with those of another apprentice. Orange eyes challenged her back as the young tabby rushed to meet her attack.

As they collided she brought her font claws down hard on his head, intending to catch him by surprise. In a split second the tabby's greater weight had overpowered her and he had her pinned. Craning her neck she felt her teeth close on the fur surrounding his throat. RiverClan scent mixed with blood and blasted her scent glands as she struggled to maintain her grip. The RiverClan tom yowled, springing away in shock as he wrenched himself free from her punishing grip. Spottedpaw scrambled to her paws, turning, ready to face another opponent, when a searing pain ripped through her flank. She was too late to react as punishing blows raked down her spine from shoulder to flank as the tom clawed his way over her, pinning her shoulders with thorn-sharp claws and landing blow after blow on her already battered pelt. The hot reek of blood was all around her as screeches of battling cats flooded her senses and mingled with her own cries of pain.

'_We're losing,'_ she realized, _'ThunderClan is losing Sunningrocks!'_

Exhaustion seemed to overcome her and she fell limp in defeat. From the corner of her eye she glimpsed Runningwind grappling bravely with a huge black tom, his own tabby fur nearly indistinguishable under the thick coating of mud and blood. She screeched again as teeth met her scruff and hauled her to her paws only to throw her to the ground a few mouse-lengths away. Regaining her footing she spun around with outstretched claws to slash at her opponent's face. Blood welled over the tom's eyes in a sticky red tide, partially blinding him. Leaping swiftly she pinned him and began returning her punishment with all the strength she possessed. Suddenly, pain like fire lanced through her ears before a following blow caught the side of her head, abruptly throwing her off balance and onto the ground hard. Shaking her head she saw a large gray tom hissing crossly at the tabby.

"Go, Mudpaw! I'll handle this."

"But, Stonefur—"

"Go!" he spat roughly, throwing the apprentice away before turning on Spottedpaw. Blue eyes narrowed at her as the warrior leaped. The small apprentice blinked, bracing herself for the larger cat's impact. Suddenly, a large-shouldered golden blur barreled into Stonefur, pinning him to the ground and delivering a vicious bite to his shoulder.

"Never touch my daughter again," he snarled, tail lashing as he released the gray tom to charge blindly back into the battle.

"Lionheart!" she yowled in disbelief, shaking her head to clear it of the encroaching haze of red at the edge of her sight.

"Spottedpaw, help Rainpaw and get out of here. Redtail is going to call the order to retreat."

"But this is ThunderClan—"

"You must learn that not all battles can be won. Runningwind has already fled with Mousefur and Wildpaw! Hurry!" he growled, shoving her shoulder with his broad head.

"Rainpaw," she yowled pelting over to her wounded sister, facing off against a blue-gray apprentice.

Gathering her strength she launched herself on the she-cat, clinging to her hard. Spottedpaw barely had time to spring away as the RiverClan cat rolled, attempting to crush her. Deftly leaping, she landed on her opponent's exposed belly and slashed at it with her hind paws. Finally she released the young cat to retreat into the river.

"Rainpaw," she gasped limping over to her sister, "Lionheart told me to get you and leave. Redtail is going to call the order to retreat."

"No!" Rainpaw spat, "I can still fight for my Clan."

The headstrong she-cat moved, attempting to shoulder past her sister only to collapse on her side from a deep gash running down to her right flank.

"You're a mess. You wouldn't last a second," she scoffed, rolling her eyes at her sister's arrogance, "this is for your own good," she mewed before grasping her sister's scruff and dragging off the spitting apprentice. As she moved further from the battle she distantly heard Redtail's yowl. A moment later ThunderClan warriors streaked by her, some covered in blood or being supported by their stronger Clanmates.

'_Redtail, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, Dustpaw…'_

Had so little of the beginning force remained to fight?

"Well done, Spottedpaw," Lionheart's deep mew sounded, "you kept your sister safe."

"I don't know why," Rainpaw snarled, "I could still fight! We shouldn't have retreated!"

"Well this," Lionheart nudged her wound, earning a hiss in reply, "disagrees and many other wounds like it. We may have won, but it would have been at a terrible cost."

Rainpaw opened her mouth to argue but clearly saw the warning in her father's steady amver gaze. Instead she sunk gracelessly to the ground and began licking at her matted fur.

"We must get back to camp so you may both be treated. Spottedpaw, go ahead and tell Dawnwind we are alright."

"Yes, Lionheart," she dipped her head, pressing her muzzle into her father's golden fur for a moment before racing through the trees.

'_Oh, StarClan, what is happening to ThunderClan? Everyday somebody seems to join you and Greenleaf is later than anyone can remember…'_

She gazed up at the sky only for her eyes to widen in amazement as she stopped at the top of the ravine. A single star blazed across the sky a fiery tail streaming behind it before disappearing. Was StarClan promising something? _'Shortpaw, what are you trying to tell me?'_ she wanted to yowl her questions as she picked her way down the rocky slope.

As Spottedpaw entered the gorse tunnel she glanced around the clearing. Wounded cats lay in the hollow, licking their wounds or comforting their Clanmates. Their eyes looked hollow in defeat as they glanced at her momentarily. Shaking her pelt she padded past her broken Clanmates, searching for her mother's familiar tortoiseshell pelt.

"Dawnwind!" she called to the cat laying beneath the shadow of Highrock.

Dawnwind didn't move.

"Dawnwind?" she called again the cheer diminishing from her voice.

Still her mother made no move to acknowledge her.

"Dawnwind? It's me, Spottedpaw," her voice was small as she nosed the queen's fur.

Spottedpaw snapped her head back in horror. Dawnwind was cold and her flank was still with no sign of the familiar rise and fall of breath.

She was dead.

Spottedpaw flattened her ears in grief backing away from the lifeless body of her mother.

"No," she whispered as she came into contact with someone.

She turned her head away from the body, burying her face in their fur. She didn't care who it was just so long as they were there.

"She was very brave in life. She will have a place of honor in StarClan," she recognized Redtail's voice as he rasped his tongue over her head comfortingly.

"But I don't want her there, I want her here!" Spottedpaw's voice rose to a wail, "I want my mother!"

"She is here, she's always here," he soothed her.

"Then why can't I scent her or feel her?" she sniffled pitifully.

Redtail didn't answer just rested his muzzle on her head, "she was my sister. I will miss her too," he spoke gently, licking her cheek. Spottedpaw didn't say anything as she rested her muzzle in his fur. Was this the price to be paid for ThunderClan's salvation?

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Warriors or any of the characters from the original series, they belong to Erin Hunter.**


	2. Chapter One Leopardpaw

Warriors

Into the Wild

Chapter One

ShadowClan

Brown eyes tracked scuffling movement in the undergrowth of the peaty marsh. A golden pelt flashed silver in the moonlight. A hiss. A crunch. Silence.

"Hey, good catch Leopardpaw!"

"Thanks, Hollowpaw; but this slow old snake was half-asleep anyway," she admitted flattening her ears in embarrassment. He narrowed his silver eyes as he flicked her shoulder affectionately. He clearly didn't believe her but he wouldn't admit so out loud. A moment later a black shape emerged from a scraggly bush. The orange-eyed cat deposited its catch on the ground in front of its paws.

"With the noise you two are making I'm surprised there was any prey left at all," he scolded.

"Yeah right, Slatepaw. You're not our mentor, so don't act like you don't always talk with Wetpaw and Badgerpaw on hunting duty all the time," Leopardpaw's brother, Hollowpaw, scoffed at their littermate. Leopardpaw purred as she watched Slatepaw gave his chest fur a couple of licks in embarrassment. Sometimes her brothers could be real mouse-brains! She butted his shoulder with the top of her head good-humoredly.

"We should take this back to camp," she suggested as she bent to pick up the dead snake.

"Good idea," Hollowpaw meowed, picking up his frogs, "Nightpelt will have my tail off if I don't bring anything back to the elders by sunrise."

Slatepaw grunted in agreement taking up the head of the procession. In reality, Leopardpaw shouldn't have been made an apprentice yet. She was only three moons old! She was well aware of the warrior code and the legend behind that particular law; though, to her relief, neither she nor her brothers had fought in any battles that put them at risk of joining StarClan. She glanced up at the moon, barely a claw in the sky, as she followed her brothers through the strong-smelling marsh. As she approached camp she knew something was wrong. It was quieter than usual and the familiar scents seemed distant as she approached the mass of brambles that marked the entrance to ShadowClan's camp. She froze as she entered the clearing, her pelt prickling uneasily.

It was virtually empty, save for a few queens and elders lounging about in the fading moonlight.

Dropping her catch, she sprinted to the entrance of the elders' den, which was shielded by a massive thorn bush. Shoving her head through the thick canopy, ignoring the thorns that scratched her nose and tugged at her fur, she dropped the snake in her haste as she called into the darkness, "Ashfur! Ashfur!" but only a loud snore greeted her. Lashing her tail in frustration, she backed out of the deserted den. She then turned to the nursery, her fur completely fluffed in alarm.

"Dawncloud! Brightflower!" she called to two sleeping ShadowClan queens.

"Leopardpaw?" a black-and-white queen blinked sleepily, "What's all the noise?"

"And you'd better have a good excuse," a smaller tabby snarled glaring at her through narrowed orange eyes.

Leopardpaw flicked her ear at Dawncloud's angry tone, "Brightflower, where is everyone? The camp is deserted and there are no warriors!"

"Is that all?" Dawncloud's whiskers quivered in annoyance.

"Don't you know?" Brightflower blinked her eyes wearily, "Brokenstar has launched an attack on WindClan."

"What!" Leopardpaw hissed her fur standing on end. _Badgerpaw! Oh, StarClan let him live through this!_Brightflower seemed to sense the anxiety pouring off of Leopardpaw in waves, as she chose this time to speak, "Don't worry so much, Leopardpaw. Fernshade and Flintfang are with him. They will let no harm come to him."

Leopardpaw could tell her words were empty, as her own kit, Brownpaw, had been forced from the nursery too early. He was younger than Leopardpaw at only two moons old! Bowing her head in acceptance, she backed from the thorn bush and headed sullenly over to a fallen log where her littermates were already rested, grooming each other's fur with brisk licks.

"So, what's happening?" Hollowpaw asked, rising to sit on his haunches, his pale gray tabby fur fluffed in anticipation.

"Brokenstar has launched an attack on WindClan."

"What!" Slatepaw hissed, scrambling to his paws.

"Brokenstar—"

"I heard that," he snapped pacing back and forth, his tail lashing furiously. "What's wrong with you, Slatepaw? Honestly you look like you've just eaten crow-food or something." Hollowpaw lazily rolled onto his back to bat at a passing dragonfly.

"Mouse-brain! Don't you know what this means?"

"We missed our first battle?" he replied, rolling over to pounce on the dragonfly.

"Not only that, but Brokenstar will be furious! ShadowClan needed all its warriors tonight, and he's _my_ mentor! Imagine how angry he'll be-"

"So what? At worst we'll end up searching old Ashfur's pelt for ticks for a few moons, and I thought Nightpelt would claw me for feeding the elders too late. He'll definitely get me now."

"What about Badgerpaw!" Leopardpaw blurted out, scraping her claws over the ground in frustration.

She watched as Hollowpaw and Slatepaw's eyes widened in alarm. All four siblings were extremely protective of each other ever since their fifth littermate, Ryepaw, had died shortly after he was apprenticed. He'd strayed too near Carrionplace while tracking prey and had been ambushed by a hoard of rats. The large abandoned Twoleg structure marked a place of evil and death since Raggedstar held a great battle there where Brokenstar's suspected mother, Foxheart, was killed.

"Don't say that," Hollowpaw whispered fearfully, "We can't lose him. Flintfang will look after him."

"How can you be sure?! As far as Flintfang and Brokenstar are concerned he's already a full warrior!"

"Don't say that!" Slatepaw hissed, curling his lip to reveal thorn-sharp teeth.

"It's tr—"

Hollowpaw was deathly quiet as his eyes widened in horror. Leopardpaw was equally shocked to find herself where she was. She let out a strangled cry of surprise as she felt her Slatepaw's teeth on her throat. He was shaking as he hovered over his sister, his fur prickling with hostility. The reek of his fear nearly choked her as her muzzle was pressed into hot gray fur. She was frozen, too stunned to move and defend herself, let alone push her brother off of her. _He attacked me!_The words rang through her mind, barely registering as more than a fading sound. Leopardpaw could faintly hear Hollowpaw's mew of alarm as the weight was lifted from above her. Her brown eyes glimpsed Hollowpaw standing protectively over her as he faced their larger brother. A flash of sarcastic amusement registered with her. Hollowpaw could never defeat Slatepaw, and he knew it too. Even as she shakily hauled herself from beneath the pale gray tabby she could see the differences that gave Slatepaw the upper hand.

Hollowpaw was much like her, lither with less noticeable muscle and strength, hidden beneath flowing fur. They both had inherited their mother, Fernshade's, form. Slatepaw, however, was completely like his father, Cloudheart. They shared the same broad shoulders and square heads with flashing eyes, so clouded and stormy they resembled silver moonlight. As the two gazes clashed and met, Leopardpaw could feel her heart breaking for her kin.

Slowly, a look of horrified realization reached Slatepaw's eyes and he took a shaky step back, nearly collapsing on himself.

"L-leopardpaw? H-hollowp-paw?" his voice choked out as his eyes flickered between them.

Hollowpaw growled deep in his throat as he calculated his sibling. His tail flicked irritably and he bristled in warning as Slatepaw took a hesitant step forward.

"Leopardpaw?" he stated uncertainly as he swung his head toward the golden tabby.

She blinked at him compassionately before turning her eyes from him. She knew he wouldn't be able to take the anguish and betrayal lingering in her eyes. Instead she pressed comfortingly against Hollowpaw, seeking reassurance and attempting to calm him.

"I-I'm so sorry," he blurted out before rushing past them and into the dip beneath the log, his back legs working furiously to propel him into the apprentice's den. Only when the tip of his tail vanished from sight did Hollowpaw allow himself to relax, though it took longer for his spine to unbend.

"Hollowpaw…" she nudged her brother's shoulder only for him to flinch away violently.

"Come on, Leopardpaw. We need to get more prey for when they return." His voice was harsh and lacking in its usual amused tone.

Leopardpaw stared in sorrow after her littermate as he sluggishly made his way towards the barrier. She gazed up at the moon in defeat before following, heavy-pawed, into the darkness, the sky already glowing red from the blood-stained night.

**I do not own Warriors in away, nor do I own the characters from the original series they belong to Erin Hunter.**


	3. Chapter Two Hawkpaw

Warriors

Into the Wild

Chapter Two

WindClan

Hawkpaw was in shock as she entered into the shadowy clearing. Screeches rang out all around her as she watched her Clanmates grappling with dark shadows surrounding the camp. She could barely glimpse her father's muddied brown pelt as he clawed a huge scarred tom.

"Move, Hawkpaw!" her sister, Poppypaw, hissed crossly before charging past her towards a gray ShadowClan warrior

Steadying herself, she rushed after her sister, her long legs easily propelling her over the confused apprentice. As she landed she found herself face-to-face with a small black-and-white tom. His silver-blue eyes shone fearfully before he turned tail and fled. She had no time to see where he ran as she whipped around to claw the pelt of another undersized apprentice. Even in the heat of battle she recognized the kit-soft fur and underdeveloped muscles that struggled feebly against her. When his small, high-pitched wail reached her she released him. It was only when she found herself trapped in an icy green gaze that she realized her dangerous situation. Surely she hadn't expected every opponent to be so easy like the others. Hawkpaw snarled as she felt the heavier weight crashing into her shoulder before she span to land a blow of her own. Satisfaction swelled inside her when the familiar beads of blood made their appearance against the darker tabby pelt. Lashing out again, she grazed his ear before bringing down her other paw hard in a powerful strike. She snarled before lashing out again, letting the other warrior gain no opportunity to defend himself. Suddenly he yowled and fled from her claws, only to crash into the flank of a battle-crazed Nettleheart.

"Onewhisker!" she called as she spotted the wounded tom streaking towards the nursery.

"Hawkpaw, I need you to find Poppypaw and Snowpaw, then leave. Tallstar has ordered us to leave camp. After I leave with Morningflower and Eaglekit, you three follow as our back up."

"Alright, Onewhisker," she consented, "Be careful, you crazy fur ball," she tried to encourage him before seeking out Poppypaw's familiar ginger-striped pelt.

It wasn't long until she spotted the green-eyed apprentice back against Tallrock. Her heart dropped as she recognized Poppypaw's opponent. It was Brokenstar, the leader of ShadowClan. To her undisguised horror, she could see Wetpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, circling slowly toward the unsuspecting she-cat. Hawkpaw opened her jaws to yowl only to see the familiar black form of Sloefur leap at Wetpaw, forcing him down in surprise. At her mother's signal Poppypaw charged at Brokenstar only to be swatted harmlessly away. Hawkpaw let out a caterwaul as she jumped onto Brokenstar's exposed shoulders. The ShadowClan leader let out a yowl of pain as she gripped him with thorn-sharp claws. He wrenched his broad head around to clamp down on one of her paws, causing her to let go and tumble to the ground in pain.

"Don't touch my sister!" Poppypaw snarled before launching herself again at Brokenstar.

Brokenstar turned in time to snap at her neck and throw her harshly down beside Hawkpaw.

"Poppypaw!"

Her sister twitched feebly as she attempted to recover from the punishing blow. Hawkpaw spat in terror as Brokenstar's claws pinned her down. She could feel them poised at her throat, and she closed her eyes waiting for StarClan to meet her. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she felt the weight soar from on top of her. There was Tallstar, crouching face-to-face with Brokenstar. He raked his claws over the younger tom's ears before avoiding the countering bite to the throat. Instead, he spun around and closed his jaws over the back of Brokenstar's neck.

"Hawkpaw, Poppypaw, get up," she turned to the snow-white she-cat crouched beside her, nosing Poppypaw's stirring form.

"Sn-snowpaw?"

"No, I'm Heatherstar," she snapped sarcastically despite their predicament, "Come on, we have to leave now with everyone else before it's too late."

Hawkpaw nodded dumbly as she stumbled to her paws when suddenly she heard a terrified screech. She wanted to turn around and help her distressed Clanmate, but was abruptly thrust forward by another cat's muzzle.

"Run, and don't stop until you reach the top of the rise. I'll protect you," Mudclaw's deep commanding voice reached her ears.

Obeying, she hastened her pace, only pausing by the gorse barrier to let her littermates pass through. Her piercing blue eyes swept around the devastated clearing once more. Tearing her eyes away from the bloodstained ground, she tore through the once protective gorse and fled after her sisters. Like she promised her father, she ran as the blood pounded in her ears and the once familiar smells of the night assaulted her and whipped her ragged fur. She felt lost in the boundless fields of heather and moon-washed moors she had called her home for so many seasons. For the first time, Hawkpaw felt truly abandoned. It wasn't safe anymore…nowhere was. Everywhere she looked seemed foreign and dark, the only traces of familiarity bounding beside her through the cold night air. She tried to go faster as the land began to slope upwards to the old hollow where she knew her Clanmates would be waiting for her.

Cresting the rise she halted, her tail and ears pricked high and silhouetting her brilliantly against the star-washed skies of Silverpelt. She would always be home here, always command the rolling moors and swaying heather, but for now it was a sinister and untrustworthy place. The hills had forsaken her and her Clan to death. She shivered as she made her way down the steep slope into the mass of wounded cats below. As soon as she reached them she watched Snowpaw slip away to Barkface. She was a medicine cat apprentice with duties to perform. Hawkpaw understood so she flicked her ear at her sister's disappearing form. Carefully she picked her way through shocked and hollowed warriors before slumping against a rock amidst the outskirts of the scattered Clan.

"It seems hopeless, doesn't it?" she mewed bitterly to the passing tabby form.

Amber eyes turned to her in surprise and relief before a voice floated to her ears. "No. StarClan is here. They are still with us. Believe me; this attack will not have been in vain."

Hawkpaw grunted in response as she twisted painfully to examine the gash on her shoulder where Stumpytail, the ShadowClan tabby she had battled, had landed his blow. It was crusted with drying blood, and she scrunched her face as she washed away at the fowl Clan's stench. She stiffened slightly as she felt another pelt beside her. Hawkpaw didn't have to look to know that Onewhisker was beside her. He had gained his warrior name shortly after she had been made an apprentice, but that hadn't stopped the two from becoming fast friends. He understood her and her usually reserved nature, and she respected his ambition and strength. She wasn't surprised when she felt his soothing strokes washing her dusty flank as she finally allowed the clenched muscles to relax and unwind.

"What do you think will happen to WindClan? Why did ShadowClan drive us away? It goes completely against the warrior code!" she spat crossly as she allowed him to take over washing her wound.

"WindClan will live. As long as we stay alive and stick to the warrior code WindClan cannot be destroyed. As for your second question, I don't have an answer; I am not Brokenstar."

She stayed silent before giving his ear an affectionate lick. It wasn't long, though, until she felt her eyes started closing with sleep and her limbs seemed to grow heavy. The last thing she heard was the whispering of the wind overhead and Onewhisker's silent, even breathing.

**I do not own Warriors in anyway and all character affiliated with the series they belong to Erin Hunter.**


	4. Chapter Three Runningpaw

Warriors

Into the Wild

Chapter Three

RiverClan

"Come on out you lazy fur ball!" the deep mew made the reeds quiver.

One yellow eye opened lazily in the darkness of the den before shutting again. The gray tabby tucked her tail tighter around her as she snuggled into the warmth of Shellpaw's fluffy coat. Her mentor could wait a little longer.

"Runningpaw."

On second thought maybe he'd waited long enough. Yawning lethargically she stretched out her sore, tired limbs before shaking herself thoroughly. She really hated late-day patrols. They were never early enough for her to be awake, yet late enough for her to be as sleepy as a dormouse. In her opinion it was very unnecessary, even if her mentor was one of the _greatest_ warriors in the forest. Of course being a former deputy's kin had to come with its perks. Her whiskers still quivering in amusement at the thought she burst from the den hoping to surprise her mentor. Instead she was greeted by a cuff around one of her black-tipped ears and a face-full of pebbles and dust.

"That's not fair!" she whined, alternately spitting out the debris and licking her fur furiously.

"And you made me wait," the fox-colored tom growled good-humoredly.

"Oakheart," she complained before batting his strong shoulder pitifully with one of her black paws.

"Runningpaw," he mocked her, flicking her with his tail.

Their eyes locked for a moment before a deep purr rose for her mentor. His broad frame seemed to shake with amusement at the sight of her hopeless expression.

"Come on you crazy mouse-brain. We're going to check out the new border over by Sunningrocks. We need to make sure ThunderClan doesn't get any ideas about our new territory."

"Who else is coming?" she chirped, her earlier tiredness already forgotten.

"We'll be fine with just Heatherears. You get some fresh-kill while I wake her," he instructed before padding away towards the warriors den with a brisk sweep of his tail.

Runningpaw flicked her ear in silent acknowledgement before rushing to the neatly stacked pile of prey. She eyed the fresh-kill for a moment before seizing a particularly plump fish from beneath the more haggard looking pieces.

"Perfect," she mumbled through the mouthful of scales.

Tucking her paws under her she took one claw and skillfully sliced open the fish from gills to tail. Shortly after becoming an apprentice she observed the strange way in which her mentor ate and quickly picked up the habit. It hadn't taken Runningpaw long to realize that this way was of eating was much more convenient. _And tasty._ It didn't take too long for her to finish the fish and before she knew it she was standing outside the camp beside Heatherears. Heatherears fidgeted nervously, flicking her long pale gray tail while her white paws kneaded the ground. Runningpaw paid her no mind; after all most cats were anxious when they patrolled with someone as important as their Clan deputy. Heatherears had still been an apprentice when Runningpaw turned six moons old, so she was still one of the less experienced warriors in the Clan.

"We'll head over to the Twoleg Bridge and work our way down the border from there," Oakheart ordered as he turned from the island. It was easy for Oakheart to leap the small stream that separated the camp from the rest of RiverClan territory, but it proved more of a challenge to the half-asleep Runningpaw and the jumpy Heatherears.

It was a while before the three cats finally spoke again, any conversation up until that point being stifled by the peaceful air.

"Runningpaw," Oakheart addressed his apprentice, "what can you smell?"

Runningpaw, excited to show her mentor what she had learned in the past half-moon, wasted no time in pinpointing the warm smell of water vole drifting from the rushes along the bank of the river.

"Very good," Oakheart praised her, "now how about you show me that stalking technique that Blackclaw showed you last time?"

"Okay," she agreed her tail waving happily as she dropped into position.

The RiverClan crouch wasn't nearly as effective or skilled as those of their rivals across the river, but it was usually enough to make a successful kill. Runningpaw's eyes narrowed to slits as she strained her ears to pinpoint her prey. She wasn't disappointed. In what seemed like no time at all she was able to spot the scuffling brown shape darting among the cattails. Her body tensed suddenly as another scent drifted to her scent glands.

_ThunderClan!_

What did those thieving squirrels want now? Abandoning her prey she focused with new intent as she drew herself slowly to the bank. The rushes were barely parted where she peeked through, successfully concealing her from her enemies. _How dare they!_ Rage surged through her as she spotted them, a dark tortoiseshell, a large tabby, and a small black cat, lounging on Sunningrocks. Her fur bristled and she fought the urge to leap across the churning river and claw them all herself. _I can't…_she realized pitifully. Despite her hostility something about them made her curious. They weren't patrolling or hunting, instead it seemed like they were waiting._For what though?_ Determined to answer her own growing curiosity she stood, revealing herself to the ThunderClan warriors. Almost immediately the tortoiseshell perked up, his bushy ginger tail swishing in excitement despite the controlled look in his brown eyes. The tabby eyed her with a mixture of apprehension and disgust as his ears twitched impatiently. The black tom though, an apprentice she guessed, looked absolutely terrified and nearly fell from the rock where he was perched.

"Are you from RiverClan?" the tortoiseshell addressed her with authority.

She answered with a nod, her eyes never leaving the aggressive tabby.

"I am Redtail, deputy of ThunderClan. May I speak with one of your warriors?"

Internally she struggled for a moment. If this was an ambush then she may be leading Oakheart and Heatherears into danger; but if Redtail really did have a message for RiverClan it may be too important to miss. After what seemed like a lifetime she answered back with as much courage as she could muster.

"Wait there."

Redtail nodded to her in appreciation before settling back down, his paws tucked elegantly beneath him. _The title of deputy suits him well_, she mentally noted to herself that he seemed to possess the same power that Oakheart did. Was it something that all deputies had? She shook her head as Oakheart's tail finally came into view.

"Oakheart!" she panted, slightly out of breath.

"There you are Runningpaw. I was beginning to wonder if that vole caught you instead," he purred.

"By the way Runningpaw where is the vole?" Heatherears sniffed at her disappointedly.

"I didn't catch it. I—"

"That's such a disappointment. I didn't get to eat anything before I left!" Heatherears grumbled as her ears sagged.

"Runningpaw, is something wrong?" Oakheart finally noticed the tense energy radiating from his apprentice.

"There are ThunderClan cats on Sunningrocks. I was about to say that I didn't catch the vole because I scented them," she snapped glaring harshly at Heatherears, "Redtail is there, and he says he wants to speak with you."

Oakheart's eyes narrowed before he spoke in a deep voice, "How many are there?"

"Two warriors and an apprentice," she answered recounting their faces, "one is a big tabby and the apprentice is a jumpy black cat."

"Tigerclaw, and by the sound of it his apprentice."

"Are we going to meet them?" Heatherears suddenly sounded nervous and uncomfortable.

"We are evenly matched, though Tigerclaw will cause some problems. Runningpaw, I sent out a hunting patrol around here. Leopardfur is there with Swallowtail, Mosspelt, and Brightpaw. Tell them to come here and back us up if there is a battle."

"But then you guys will have fewer cats! What if there is a fight?" she was distraught, as she imagined never seeing her mentor again.

"Don't question me," he snapped, causing her to shrink back in alarm, "I _will_ come back." Suddenly his gaze softened as he brushed his muzzle against hers comfortingly. "I promise, and we'll be hunting by the willows this time tomorrow."

"O-okay," she nodded her head before returning the gesture.

As she turned to run, she couldn't shake the feeling that this _was_ the last time she'd ever see her beloved mentor again.

_Oakheart…don't you dare break your promise…_

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the original warriors series. I do not own Warriors it belongs to Erin Hunter. **


	5. Chapter Four Rainpaw

Warriors

Into the Wild

Chapter Four

ThunderClan

Shocked yowls and gasps filled the clearing at Ravenpaw's declaration. Rainpaw could scarcely believe it as she risked a glance over at her friend Dustpaw. The tabby was crouched on the ground spitting in what seemed to be a mixture of disbelief and anger, though she could tell there was sorrow as well. Redtail had been his mentor and one of the few cats closest to him. She turned her attention back to Ravenpaw as he began to speak again.

"We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. "Oakheart was among them."*

_Oakheart!_ The RiverClan deputy's name sent a lance of hatred through her. _He was the one! He killed Dawnwind!_ Her fur bristled as her claws sunk deep into the ground. She let a low snarl escape her as Ravenpaw continued.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak…Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to fed, whatever we threatened."* Ravenpaw was wheezing now as he fought for breath. Rainpaw could see how much this was costing as blood matted his fur pouring from the wound on his shoulder. "That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…"*

Rainpaw watched in shock as Ravenpaw suddenly lurched, his yellow eyes turning white as they rolled into his head before he fell with a sickening thud off of the Highrock. In an instant Goldenflower was by his side. "Spottedleaf!"* Rainpaw's eyes were fixed to the tortoiseshell that bounded into sight form the other side of clearing; as she watched her gently and efficiently treat the wounded apprentice. "It's alright, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."* Rainpaw shivered as a mournful howl suddenly broke the silence that permeated the clearing. Following her Clanmates' stares her eyes came to rest on Tigerclaw shouldering his way through the gorse tunnel. Her blue eyes widened in horror as she recognized the limp form of dark tortoiseshell fur hanging from his mouth. It was Redtail. Rainpaw almost dropped to the ground in grief upon seeing her mother's kin so lifeless and vulnerable in the jaws of his Clanmate. She vaguely wondered if her mother had been there to guide him to StarClan.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?"* Bluestar was still poised commandingly on Highrock as she surveyed the scene playing out before her.

Tigerclaw didn't flinch under his leader's cold, clear gaze as he let Redtail fall gracelessly to the ground before him. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory. Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."*

There was a pause of still silence before she watched Runningwind and Mousefur shuffle forward to share tongues with the dead deputy. Rainpaw's eyes lingered briefly on Firepaw, the new kittypet apprentice, and she speculated on whether or not he would join in mourning the beloved deputy. As expected she watched as he questioned Graypaw before watching the gray apprentice join his Clan mates. Even though she knew that kittypets had no honor for their dead she would at least have expected him to show some remorse for the lost life. Huffing she turned back to Dustpaw, before nosing him gently.

"Come on Dustpaw, let's say good-bye."

He stared at her blankly for a moment before nodding and struggling shakily to his paws. Lending her support she helped him shuffle over to the body of his mentor, before easing him down by the still flank. Immediately Dustpaw buried his nose in the cold fur. Making sure he was properly settled she licked the dark fur solemnly and whispering her own farewell. As she retreated into the ranks of ThunderClan Bluestar leaped from her position on the Highrock. The Clan's eyes seemed to scorch their leader's fur as she crouched down to murmur her own good-bye. When she finally spoke again the grief was thick and her eyes seemed clouded over with loss.

"Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."* When Bluestar fell silent a few other cats padded forward heavy-pawed to share Redtail's final night. Rainpaw was among them as she crouched next to Dustpaw, hoping to lend her strength to the shocked tom. Her hind leg was still stiff from the wound it had received just moons before, and she gritted her teeth in pain as she stretched it under her. It still hadn't fully healed since the battle at Sunningrocks, so to her disappointment, and her mentor's, she had been restricted from training the last half-moon. _Spottedpaw dragging me through the half the forest didn't exactly help either!_ Looking back now that battle seemed so long ago as she remembered everything that had happened since then. She and her sisters had grown close to Redtail in the days that followed their mother's death. Unlike many littermates Dawnwind and Redtail had kept a close bond and so Redtail had tried his best to become somebody his kin could depend upon. Now he was gone; just like Dawnwind, he was gone. Both had been slain protecting Sunningrocks from the Clan across the river, and Oakheart had taken both away. The name sparked untold rage in her and she had vowed she would not rest until his blood ran over the stones by the river. But…it was too late for that. Tigerclaw had avenged him, and Dawnwind. A new respect seemed to spark within her for the great warrior._That's how I will be. One day I will surpass Tigerclaw as the greatest warrior!_ She couldn't hold back the ripple of excitement that ran down her spine. She had a new purpose, a new goal; and she would accomplish it no matter what.

"A new deputy must be appointed,"* Bluestar's words sliced through her thoughts as she realized how little time was left in Redtail's vigil, "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."*

For a moment she thought she saw Bluestar's gaze flicker over her before she turned her head to the stars. Rainpaw did so with rest of the Clan, her eyes searching the stars as they appeared shining overhead. Which one was Dawnwind? Was Shortpaw with her? Had Redtail found his way to them? Her ears flattened as she realized that she would never know until her time came to join them.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice,"* Rainpaw's eyes flashed to Tigerclaw. Surely he would be the deputy; any cat could see he was worthy of the title. "Lionheart," Bluestar went on, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Congratulations for her father rang around the clearing and a trill of pride seemed to swell inside her. She was a deputy's kit! Her tail flicked happily as she nudged her father's shoulder before joining her sister's close to him.

"Redtail was also mentor to you Dustpaw,"* Bluestar continued, "Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately.* Darkstripe, you are currently free of an apprentice since Rainpaw sustained her injuries. You will continue Dustpaw's training (A/N: this sentence is not included in the rule). You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some the excellent skills you were taught."*

Hurt rang in Rainpaw as she watched her mentor stride proudly over to Dustpaw and touch noses with him, the apprentice's tail flicking respectfully, but his eyes reflected his true emotions.

"Willowpelt," Bluestar went on, "you are ready for you first apprentice, and will continue Rainpaw's training as soon as Spottedleaf clears her. You learned much skill and loyalty from your mentor Thrushpelt, and I hope you pass on all that he taught you."

Rainpaw turned around to touch noses with the young warrior before both turned their attention to Bluestar for the final time.

"I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise."

Rainpaw made her way through the grumbling cats to Redtail's body once more. Crouching beside him she tucked her paws under her and pressed her nose into this fur. _Watch me…I'll become the greatest warrior. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. No RiverClan cat will set foot on the Sunningrocks again…_

*all quotes with this symbol (*) following are direct quotes from the book and I do not claim ownership to them any way.

**I do not own Warriors in any way and all affiliated characters belong to Erin Hunter.**


	6. Chapter Six Slatepaw

Warriors

Into the Wild

Chapter Five

ShadowClan

Silence. No sound broke the stillness as a large gray shape slunk through the shadows striping the ground. _Crack!_ The tom hesitated as a branch crunched underpaw his orange eyes darting around to make sure he had remained undetected. When no enemy appeared he moved forward, taking care to remain in the cover of the shadows. His heart pounded in his ears as he padded through a particularly strong-smelling patch of peat. Water rose under his paws and his claws dug into the earth. Settling under the sprawling branches of a bramble bush the apprentice crouched in waiting.

Not a moment later a small white shape emerged into clearing under the dying sunlight. The tom's fur prickled in anticipation, watching the she-cat cautiously scent the air. She hadn't yet noticed her assailant as he kneaded the ground impatiently. _Wait just a moment longer…_

As the she-cat turned her back to him, investigating the hollow of a tree across the clearing, the tom made his move. "Grraaarrr!" with a fearsome yowl he launched himself across the open ground in one easy leap. The she-cat screeched in surprise as he barreled into her, and the two separated in a cloud of dust and fur. She faced him now, crouched and spitting as he circled her, his own ears pinned flat against his skull.

With a shriek she dove at his paws as he barely managed to stumble out of the way. Rearing on his hind legs he bundled her past before leaping on her back. Grabbing her scruff in his teeth his front paws landed heavily on her shoulders in victory. "Got you," he growled through the thick white fur.

"Yeah, yeah now get off me Slatepaw you fur ball!" she spat into the dust.

With a good-natured growl Slatepaw released her to scrabble from under him. "That was way too easy Blossompaw." Blossompaw glared at him for a moment before craning her neck to lick at her ruffled chest fur. Blossompaw was even smaller than Leopardpaw at only two moons old; though sometimes she behaved like a much older cat. Lowering his voice suddenly Slatepaw asked, "Do you think Brokenstar was watching?"

Blue eyes snapped up to meet his as Blossompaw stiffened. "I don't know," she answered, a slight tremble in her voice. "I was so focused I forgot we were being assessed."

"Me too," Slatepaw murmured, swiveling his broad head to survey the surrounding shadows. Slatepaw knew their performance would not nearly be enough to satisfy his mentor and his spine prickled uneasily with the thought. Brokenstar took a particular interest in the development of all apprentices' battle skills and their poor technique would undoubtedly incur his displeasure. _If Badgerpaw had more time he might be here now_; the thought cut Slatepaw to the core. Ever since the attack on WindClan Slatepaw had been at odds with his remaining littermates and the strain was beginning to wear on all three of them.

"I wonder where Emberpaw is," Blossompaw's curious meow pierced the haze of gloom quickly overtaking her fellow apprentice. "Brokenstar will most likely be with him." Slatepaw watched as she snuffled along the ground to pick up her brother's scent from when they'd departed at sunhigh. "Found him!" she yowled in triumph before racing away across the clearing. Shaking himself, Slatepaw quickly followed her through the marshes.

Several times she stopped to pick up the scent and each time she ran off charging deeper into ShadowClan territory.

That's how they found themselves once more searching for Emberpaw's trail among a particularly strong-smelling patch of toadstools. "Where did that mouse-brain go?" Blossompaw grumbled under breath. Her white paws, matted with mud, were growing heavy and her fur was beginning to stick up at odd angles. Even Slatepaw, who was much larger and sturdier than his fellow apprentice, was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Just as Slatepaw lifted his head to address her, a bone-chilling wail sounded just beyond a swathe of brambles.

Both apprentices looked up in alarm, their claws unsheathed and fur standing on end. Blue eyes met orange and with silent agreement the apprentices drew themselves forward to peer through the thick branches. "No!" Blossompaw wailed despairingly at the sight while Slatepaw's eyes widened in horror.

There in the clearing were Brokenstar and Emberpaw. The ShadowClan leader appeared fiercer than ever, his thick tabby fur fluffed in aggression and his lip curled to reveal cruel glinting teeth already stained with blood. He spat with rage, his tail lashing violently as he circled Emberpaw like a hawk would its prey. The small gray apprentice wailed once more as he attempted to limp away from his assailant, his back paw dragging uselessly in the dust. One ear was shredded beyond repair while one frightened yellow eye remained closed and dark with blood._ What in StarClan's name is happening? Why is Brokenstar attacking Emberpaw?_

For many moons now Slatepaw had known of his mentor's unstable nature but never would he have predicted Brokenstar capable of such cold-blooded actions. Emberpaw wailed again as Brokenstar drew closer with slow, calculated paw steps. Suddenly Brokenstar reared back with a dreadful yowl, his silver eyes widening in surprise as a flash of white streaked forward to grip his tail.

With a surge of dread Slatepaw realized the white flash was Blossompaw. The apprentice growled as she yanked hard on Brokenstar's tail, attempting to slow down his approach toward Emberpaw. With a hiss of realization Brokenstar turned to deliver a heavy blow to Blossompaw's head, sending the white apprentice tumbling into the dust. With another yowl she launched herself forward again. "You will not hurt Emberpaw!" she screeched, her small claws extended for attack. In one smooth motion Brokenstar turned to swat the apprentice mid-leap. Landing heavily he clamped strong jaws around her neck as she thrashed feebly against her assailant. _No Blossompaw!_

Slatepaw watched in horror as her jaw worked furiously, her blue eyes locking with his own. A chill or fear slammed into him as he realized it was his name leaving her throat in pathetic tremors of breath. '_Slatepaw_,' the unspoken word mingled with screeches of pain as Brokenstar raked claws through her pelt, staining the snowy white red with blood. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Blossompaw lay still and the only sounds where of Brokenstar and Slatepaw's labored breathing; Emberpaw' no longer whimpering in pain. Suddenly Brokenstar lifted his head from the dead apprentice, cold eyes locking with Slatepaw's own. _He's going to kill me too. He's going to kill me just as easily as Blossompaw and Emberpaw._

"Come out here Slatepaw. I can smell your fear-scent from here."

On trembling paws, Slatepaw crept from the shelter of the brambles. The stench of blood and fear surrounding them as mentor and apprentice calculated each other with searching eyes.

It was with a trembling voice that Slatepaw broke their trance. "You-you killed them," he squeaked in fear, "you murdered them."

"They were weak," Brokenstar answered evenly.

"They were kits. They were _ShadowClan_ kits."

"They were weak; a burden to the Clan."

_And me?_ Slatepaw left the words unspoken as Brokenstar continued to watch him with a gaze like flint. Finally Brokenstar turned from him to pick up Blossompaw's broken and bloodied body. Her once-pure fur seemed indistinguishable under the thick coating of dried blood and mud while blank blue eyes stared vacantly at the ground. "Bring Emberpaw," Brokenstar commanded, "we are taking them back to camp."

"Will you kill me too?" Slatepaw asked hollowly.

"Not if you show me your loyalty. Not if you show me you are strong."

Dipping his head, Slatepaw slunk over to his dying Clanmate. Emberpaw's one yellow eye flickered in alarm as the larger cat approached. "It's just me," Slatepaw murmured, pressing is nose comfortingly to Emberpaw's remaining ear. With a tired sigh, Emberpaw's eye closed though his flank still stirred feebly as he struggled to breath. Gripping the other apprentice's scruff as gently as he could, he dragged his Clanmate forward carefully. Brokenstar's expression remained unreadable as he turned back towards the ShadowClan camp.

Whether the journey lasted seasons or moments Slatepaw knew not as he carried the dying apprentice closer to camp. By the time they reached the thorn walls of ShadowClan's camp Emberpaw's ragged breaths had fallen into silence and his feeble sounds of struggle subsided. As they approached the bramble tunnel Brokenstar skirted the entrance to slip through next to the medicine den. Here he laid Blossompaw's broken body in the clearing where sick cats were kept. Wordlessly, Slatepaw numbly arranged Emberpaw's mangled form beside his sister as Brokenstar left to fetch Yellowfang. In death his Clanmates seemed so fragile as bloodied white melded with dull gray. Craning his neck Slatepaw softly nosed their eyes shut, closing off their blank and accusing stares.

"What happened?" the breathless question came from Yellowfang as she caught sight of the small crumpled bodies; Brokenstar was not with her.

"It was Brokenstar…he…he killed them…" Slatepaw mewed weakly, his head bowed in grief.

"Brokenstar?" Yellowfang hissed in disbelief. Nodding his head, Slatepaw finally met the medicine cat's gaze. Her yellow eyes, usually so defiant and strong, clouded over with untold sadness and horror as she took in the kits' lifeless bodies. "No, oh StarClan no. What—"

"What have you done!? What have you done to my kits!?" Brightflower's sorrowful cry wrenched the air as she shouldered past Yellowfang to crouch beside her kits.

"I didn't—"

"Oh, Yellowfang what _have_ you done?" Brokenstar's icy voice sounded from the bramble tunnel. Yellowfang whirled on Brokenstar, hissing in alarm, her eyes lighting with realization. "Slatepaw, notify Blackfoot and the rest of the Clan. Yellowfang has murdered Brightflower's kits."

**I do not own Warriors or any affiliated characters in any way; the all belong to Erin Hunter.**


End file.
